Undying Love (Frizzyxbones) The Magic School Bus
by TheRescueHeroesFan
Summary: Just one shots betweenThe Friz and some of the characters of the show
1. Chapter 1

**This means thoughts**

This means a conversation

 ** _This means yelling_**

Valerie Frizzle was meeting her old friend Carmina Skeleton after she had gotten back from dropping her students off at home. She can tell as soon as Dr Skeledon looked her way, she saw a smile that melted her heart over a thousand degrees. Carmina waved her over while standing, still having that smile on her face.

"Well hello there Valerie. I see you dropped the kids off to their homes." Valerie stopped and raised an eyebrow. Its not like Carmina to act all nervous when she was there. Carmina tugged at her green torque tie like it was hot out there in the desert.

 **Well who can blame her its a hundred and ten degrees out here**. "Yes I have. Do you mind if we go into your trailer to talk? Or are you busy with the dig site?" Valerie decided to play along. Although she won't admit it out loud, she was nervous herself and Liz, her pet lizard could clearly see her nervousness.

She could clearly remember the trip to go find The Loch Ness Monster. She normally stole glances at Carmina every so often it made her smile with pride. But a sudden realization of regret of telling her old friend her feelings since College made her heart twist with sadness and she frowned.

Carmina saw this and asked what was wrong. "Nothing. Just nervous Bonesy." She smiled and she knew Carmina wouldn't buy it as they had walked into her trailer. "Want anything to drink Val?" Carmina walked over to her stove and put on some water for some tea. "That would be fine Bonsey". Carmina smiled when she two mugs ready to go when it came time to make the tea.

" So, what brings you here Val?" Valerie was nervous when Carmina sat beside her on the couch. Even though she won't admit it, Carmina had feelings for Valerie as long as she could remember seeing those gorgeous sparkling eyes that wanted desire of love and attention. It made her grow weak and her couldn't handle what Valerie had said next.

"Carmina, I...I just want to put this out there and I don't want to have to ruin our really close friendship that we been having since High School." Carmina was really bewildered and motioned Valerie to continue with her speech. "What I am trying to say Carmina is that I love you. I have since High School and then our senior year at college before I had become a teacher and you became a peotologist (I totally forgot to spell it correctly) and I felt like I had somehow ran out of time to tell you." Valerie's breath was shaking as Carmina put her hand on Valerie's cheek and she couldn't help but lean into the touch. The whistle that singled the water was ready came popping out of nowhere. Carmina got up and went to prepare the tea for them both. Valerie was watching with regret as she saw her old friend Carmina Skeledon make the tea in silence. It almost killed her seeing her like this. It was nerve racking.

Finally, Carmina came back with the tea and handed one of her mugs to Valerie. When the silence was horrific enough, Valerie snapped. " _ **Would you just say something Carmina? Anything is possible at this point!**_ " Valerie was basically heartbroken by now by Carmina's actions. She basically slammed her mug on the table that was in front of the couch and got up, before feeling a hand that stopped her in her tracks. When she turned around, Carmina was putting down her cup and while she stood up she cupped Valerie's head in her hands. She leaned in and kissed her with those soft lips Valerie knew she die and give up the bus for just to kiss just one time.

It was a passionate kiss that likely been waiting for years to be born with that one move. Valerie tangled her fingers in the African American Scientist's hair while Carmina pushed her into a wall and started kissing her more frantically. Carmina finally broke the kiss, only too trail kisses down Valerie's exposed neck and collar bone and was rewarded with a moan when a knock on the door stopped the two women in their tracks. Carmina sighed and mumbled that whoever was at the door will die. Valerie giggled and Carmina gave her the stink eye look before going to the door and opened it. "Dr S. You might want to come see this yourself." Carmina sighed and said that she would be there in a minute. Valerie was watching and a frown was forming while she had pushed off the wall went too Carmina. Carmina grabbed her hat and asked Valerie if she were staying for the weekend, to make herself comfortable. "But Bonsey," Carmina had interrupted her when she held up her hand to stop Valerie and said " Don't fret Val, we'll continue where we had left off as soon as I get back". With that she gave Valerie a short kiss on the cheek, turned around and went to go do the one job she loved other than Valerie in the Universe.


	2. Shadow of the Day

Ms Frizzle was at a concert with her class. It was her old friend's concert; Molly Cule. She didn't understand why she had these dark romantic feelings for Molly, but she was sure her class and Liz had known. "Kids, I need your help." They stopped talking and looked at the Friz like she had grown a second head. **I wonder what she needs help with**.

"I know what you're thinking, but this is really important. I think I have feelings for Molly for a while, but I don't know what to do. So any suggestions?" This wasn't like The Friz to be asking for help. Even Liz knew that. "The Friz asking us for help? That's highly unusual." Arnold looked at The Friz and he never seen her so solemn before. Then spoke Wanda in the most enthused way possible. " _ **You could sing to her after the concert!**_ " The Friz's face had the biggest smile any of the kids had ever seen on their teacher's face and asked Liz to text everyone that had attended the concert to stay.

After the concert, Molly Cule was bewildered, she told everyone to have a good night so they should be heading home. But then she heard a voice she had longed to hear again, that's when she heard the music starting and everyone out in the audience had smiled.

?#/watch?v=k-BPcNk_3uk

After she sang the song, Valerie had taken the chance to see if Molly felt the same way, so she leaned in and kissed Molly on the lips. It was the magical thing in the Universe at one point. But what was more magical was that Molly had kissed back! It was incredible. Everyone had cheered even The Friz's class had cheered.


End file.
